We are studying signal transduction pathways in prostate smooth muscle. The specimens are obtained as surplus tissue taken e of surgery. Various influences, like the treatment regimen, stage of the disease, and even age of the patient may influence our acute physiological&pharmacological experiment in the isolated tissue bath.